


In the forest

by Vixens_thoughts



Series: Hogwarts fantasies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Committed Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-War, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: Draco is meeting Harry in the forbidden forest which ends with some kinky fun.





	In the forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selly87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/gifts).



> This story is loosly based on the short BDSM story 'Under the Oak' by Penelope Friday. I read it recently and couldn't get over how perfect it would work as a drarry story. So I adapted the story and added my own style and spin to it, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> This story is also a gift, I figured if i'm going to make you write smutty BDSM fics for me I should write one for you, so for selly87 i hope this inspires your own kinky creativity.

Draco leaned back against the large oak tree a few feet into the forbidden forest the rough bark snagging slightly on his shirt, he was still too nervous of some of the creatures in the forest to go in further. More so because the light was fading into twilight as the sun sunk lower and lengthen the shadows around him making the place seem as forbidden as its name. The autumn air was only slightly chilly but still made him wish to pull back on his robe draped over a nearby branch. He looks up at the trees leaves above him noticing that they are only just starting to turn golden and brown and he takes a deep breath, the scent of damp earth filling his nose. Before he looks forward again and waits, he knows he won’t have to wait much longer.

His eyes scan the area around him, looking for the first glimpse of him. A moment later and there he is almost strutting between the trees as if he is going on a peaceful walk and not wandering in a darkening forest filled with beasts. Hands shoved in his pockets and Draco wonders briefly if his wand is hidden in one of them, if he’s gripping it tightly and nervously as he heads towards Draco.

“Potter, what a surprise seeing you here, off on another grand adventure against the forces of evil?” Draco asks a trace of a smirk dancing on his lips. Potter smiles as he keeps coming closer, pulling his hands from his pockets, he rests them on the tree behind Draco on either side of his head as he leans in close.

“Of course and looks like I found one. Were you waiting here just for me Draco?” Potter asks teasingly.

“Not a chance Potter.” he says back, raising his eyebrow in challenge.

“You’re a shit liar.” Potter says before claiming his mouth in a rough kiss, pushing their bodies close together, hardening cocks blocked from meeting by the fabric of their trousers. Then Potter suddenly pulls out of the kiss and steps back with a tiny chuckle. “Still using my last name, should I use yours too Malfoy. Got a kink for it maybe?” Harry mocks.

“Please, don’t be arrogant. I have no interest in you Potter, no matter what you choose to call me,” Draco says flippantly, stepping away from the tree to sneer at the cocky bastard. Suddenly he’s pushed hard and his back hits the tree with Potter’s hand on his throat, squeezing lightly and keeping him in place. Draco can feel the strength in his touch, his magic burning around him in an aura that blocks out the rest of the world. He forgets for a minute that they are stood in the forest; his focus is solely on Potter and his heart races at the look in his eyes.

“I dare you to call me arrogant again Malfoy.” Potter snarls, he’s annoyed and Draco enjoys knowing he got under his skin.

“Dear me Potter, such violence. I’m so scared.” Draco says rolling his eyes and letting a full smirk spread across his face. Potter’s annoyance disappears as he shakes his head and gives Draco a lopsided smile. The one that had made Draco fall for the messy haired saviour despite all his attempts to prevent it from happening. Potter’s hand moves from his throat to pull his school tie loose and he starts running it through his fingers with a suggestive gleam in his eyes that makes Draco shudder in anticipation.

“That is mine Potter, hand it over.” Draco says making his tone firm, demanding, as he holds out his hand. Potter grabs his wrist and then the other, his quick reflexes stopping Draco from escaping his grasp. Still Draco put up a token struggle as it was expected of him but he doesn’t really want to get away and they both know it.

“If that’s what you want, here let me give it back to you.” Potter says as he wraps Draco’s tie around his wrists securing them together with the strip of green and silver cloth.

“Potter, what do you think you’re doing, I have a reputation and a position in this school to uphold.” Draco says haughtily, his chin titled up as he glares, he’s sure the effect is ruined by his bound wrists and the flush on his cheeks.

“I can think of a few positions I’d like to see you in and tied at my mercy is one of them.” Potter says not even bothering to be subtle with his words or desires. It’s clear by the expression on his face that he is only thinking about one thing and Draco pushes him back with a faked gasp of outrage.

“I am head boy Potter and you will release me now.”

“Hmm head boy really?” Potter says with a suggestively raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin. “I wonder what the Headmistress would say if she caught you like this?” Potter joked, his eyes alight with humour.

“She would say ‘Potter, release Mr. Malfoy this instant or you’ll be facing a month’s worth of detention’.” Draco says mimicking McGonagall’s Scottish accent as best he could and making Potter snort in laughter.

“Do you want me to?” Potter asks moving closer so that his nose brushes against Draco’s own and their warm breath mixes in the cool air.

“Do I want what?” Draco asks his brain distracted by Potter’s closeness and how much he wants to kiss him again to focus on the question.

“Do you want me to release you?” Potter asks again, holding tightly to his bound wrists pushing them above his head and against the tree firmly.

“Not really.” Draco murmurs arching his back and pushing himself closer to Potter with a small moan.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying this Malfoy.”

“Then you’re as deaf as you are blind, of course I’m not enjoying this.” Draco lies just to enjoy seeing the way Potter’s eyes burn with his anger; he’d always liked seeing Potter angry.

“Watch it Malfoy or that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.” Potter snaps before taking Draco’s mouth again in another kiss, this one harder than the last. Their teeth knock together and Potter is biting on his lip making it sting for a moment before chasing away the pain with his tongue.

“However if you really want me to go then I could…” Potter says stepping away and even beginning to turn towards the way he’d come from. Draco just brings his arms down and shrugs, blanking his expression into one of boredom as he desperately ignores that his cock is still hard and pressing painfully against his trousers.

“Whatever Potter.”

“Really Malfoy, you don’t care if I walked away and left you like this?” Potter says smiling as his eyes drop to examine the bulge in Draco’s trousers knowingly. His body may dislike the idea, might be begging for Potter to finish what he started with his games and kisses but he would never admit it out loud.

“You’re nothing special Potter, I can always find someone else to meet my needs.” He says instead smiling back at Potter, whose eyes are still running over Draco’s body as he licks his lips.

“I’m sure you could, but none of them would be as good as me, would make you lose control the way I can.” Potter says pressing back against him and moving his leg between Draco’s and rocking him slightly against the hard muscle of his thigh, the friction making Draco moan. His eyes falling shut at the teasing pressure and he wants to beg Potter to touch him, as his cock starts to throb with arousal. Potter’s lips are on his neck, leaving a trail of kisses so soft they almost tickle while one of his hands is tangled in Draco’s hair tugging on it just enough to be on the edge of painful.

“Can they do this Malfoy?” Potter breaths into his neck.

“Yes,” Draco hisses in pleasure as he continues to ride Potter’s thigh, his cock beginning to leak. He’s not paying much attention to what question Potter just asked him, to lost in his own pleasure. As Potter lifts his head, he brings up his bound hands reaching for Potter’s face wanting to draw him into a kiss.

“How cruel you’re being Draco, do you really enjoy hurting me?” Potter says as he toys with the buttons of Draco’s shirt undoing the top two and exposing his collarbones. Draco is burning with desire but he gives Potter a cocky smile.

“Always Potter.” Suddenly he’s being jerked forward by Potter’s grasp on his bound wrists and he’s quickly spun around before being pushed face first against the tree, the sharp bark scratching at his cheek as he doesn’t manage to catch himself quickly enough at the unexpected roughness of Potter’s actions. Glancing over his shoulder Draco watches as Potter slips his belt off, pulling it through the loops slowly, his other hand resting on Draco’s back stopping him from turning back around.

“I think you deserve a punishment for that comment Malfoy.” Potter says casually, but the fire in his eyes tells a much different story and it’s that he is just as aroused as Draco is. The hand on Draco’s back moves down stroking his spine making him shiver, before ghosting lightly over his arse. Draco can feel the heat from Potter’s hand through the thin fabric and presses back into it. However Potter’s hand moves away, travelling over his hip to the front of Draco’s trouser’s running over his cock in a gentle tease before reaching for the fastenings. A moment later his trousers are open and Potter reaches a hand inside letting out a gasp along with Draco as his hand meets flesh.

“Where is your underwear Malfoy, shouldn’t a good little pureblood like you be dressed properly at all times?” Potter whispers into Draco’s ear as his hand strokes the now uncovered flesh released from it confines.

“I am dressed properly.” Draco argues back, before biting his lip to prevent the moan that is working its way up his throat and still escapes.

“Lying again Malfoy now you really are asking for a punishment.” Potter says as he lets go of Draco’s cock to push his trousers lower so they rest just above his knees. Grabbing the back of Draco’s shirt he pulls it upwards so that his arse is now fully on display for Potter’s eyes. Potter runs the soft leather of his folded belt over one cheek and Draco arches back into it and his arms raise higher on the tree as he bends over slightly.

“Then do it.” Draco says his voice husky and low.

“What happened to wanting me to leave? Maybe I should leave you here just like this,” Potter says grabbing Draco’s wrist above his head and holding them tightly to the tree, “use a sticking charm on your bound hands and leave you here for someone else or one of the professors to find.” Potter threatens and there is a hard edge to his voice that worries Draco.

“You wouldn’t dare Potter!” Draco says sharply and tries to catch Potter’s eye over his shoulder to glare at the bastard.

“Oh I dare Malfoy.” Potter says back a tingle of magic over the tie wrapped around Draco’s wrists and he knows Potter has cast the sticking charm. Draco fights with his pride for only a moment before letting out a small sigh.

“Please Harry, don’t leave me here.” The words burn his throat and he promises himself that he will get back at Potter somehow.

“It seems you do have some manners Malfoy but you still need your punishment first before I let you go.” Potter says running his hand over Draco’s arse before without warning he brings the belt down heavily where his hand was a moment ago. Draco gasps at the sudden pain that blossomed from the first hit, the heat that radiates out from the spot feeling good and bad and perfect.

“Again” he hisses in bliss.

“I make the rules Malfoy you’re in no position to boss me around, here you’re mine.” Potter’s words are growled out and filled with a possessiveness that makes Draco’s cock twitch and a few drops of pre-cum leak from the end, being collected on the bottom of his hanging shirt. The fabric brushing against his sensitive tip and teasing him, making him wish for more friction, anything that will bring him pleasure. The belt lands again and again, the blows hitting as regularly as a heartbeat and Draco’s is racing in excitement, in arousal, each blow bringing him more pain, and more pleasure. The gasps and moans falling from his mouth are as steady as the tears that run down his face from his screwed up eyes.

The blows stop and Draco hears the thud as Potter drops to his knees behind him, his hands running gently over the tender flesh followed by his tongue, soothing the sore flesh and swiping over the deeper marks. Potter’s hands move to grip his hips pulling him closer, his thumbs used to spread Draco’s cheeks allowing his tongue to reach Draco’s arsehole. The warm, wet muscle circling the rim and Draco doesn’t care about his pride anymore as he begs, begs for Potter’s tongue, his fingers, anything as long as he gets to come. Potter must have heard his pleas because he’s pushing his tongue deeper, forcing Draco’s hole to open so he can reach inside him and Draco’s knees almost buckle at the sensation and feeling thankful for his secured wrists holding him up. His arse still warm and stinging from the belt blows was forgotten as Draco got lost in the pleasure provided by Potter’s tongue thrusting inside his hole, fucking him open and the wet feeling of his spit running down to leave a cool trail to his balls that were drawing tighter as his desire rose. He was so close, he just needed a little more, a hand on his cock or a finger shoved inside him and hitting his prostrate to send him over the edge and make him come. Potter did both, and Draco threw his head back and roared up at the now black star filled sky as he painted the tree’s bark with strips of white come. Potter waited until Draco had stopped shaking from the force of his orgasm and his breathing had slowed before pulling his finger free, making Draco whimper. Potter rose tugging up and refastening his trousers before wrapping his arms around Draco’s body, placing a gentle kiss on his tear stained face, the world silent around them but for the sounds of owls softly hooting.

“Look at you Malfoy, tell me now that you don’t want me, after you just screamed like a whore.” Potter whispers before releasing the sticking charm and Draco can tell he’s smiling. He turns in Potter’s arms and looks into his bright green eyes that are now shining with affection.

“I’m only a whore for you Harry, only you.” Draco whispers back, Harry lifts a hand and wipes some of the tears away. As he does so Draco captures his finger in his mouth and gives it a small suck, tasting the saltiness of his tears on the calloused digit.

“Don’t be such a fucking tease Draco.” Potter reprimands him softly, his voice almost a growl.

“You want something Potter?” Draco teases releasing his finger and smirking, seeing an opportunity for payback.

“You know what I want Draco and you’re going to give it to me.” Harry says it’s not a question but Draco treats it as one, glancing away and smiling.

“Maybe…possibility” he says enjoying the almost pained look on Potter’s face when he glances back at him. “Definitely, but only because I want to, because it’s what I want to do.” Draco says eventually, needed to take back a little of the power he’d given up. Draco then drops to his knees, the damp leaves hardly making a sound but the wetness soaked through the fabric to the skin of his knees causing him to grimace for a moment. Even with his hands still bound it doesn’t take him long to undo Potter’s trousers and extract his cock, wrapping his lips around the hard length. Potter’s sharp intake of breath at the feeling pleases Draco, he’s the one in control now, even bound and kneeling in this moment he is the one with the power. The musky smell of Potter’s arousal is in his nose and his jaw aches as he opens his mouth wider to take more of him in and deeper down his throat. Draco loves the feeling of Potter’s cock filling his mouth, the bitter taste from his pre-cum and the weight on his tongue as he runs is over the underside. However what Draco likes best is knowing that Harry is watching him and when he looks up their eyes lock. Potter only has eyes for Draco but it’s always been that way between them from the very beginning. Potter wants him, needs him like he needs air to breath, he loves him, completely. Draco knows how strong Harry’s feelings are for him and they match his own for Harry.

He keeps his eyes on Potter as he continues to suck, watches the way his eyes darken, how his chest rises and falls faster as he breaths speed up as he gets closer to coming. Draco teasingly pulls off his cock for a second and smirks.

“What would the professors say if they saw you like this Potter or is catching you with your pants down getting head a normal occurrence?”

“I make a point of not being caught,” Potter jokes cheekily. “But you’re not the first or only Malfoy; don’t go thinking you’re special.”

“Brave words considering where my mouth currently is, Gryffindors really are reckless.” Draco throws back at him and taking Potter’s cock back in his mouth he uncovers his teeth letting them run gently over the sensitive head in warning. However he returns to his earlier task, sucking and licking, using his mouth to bring Potter to completion. Draco knows the moment before Potter comes as his eyes fall closed and he gasps out Draco’s name but he allows Potter to fill his mouth with the warm bitter tasting liquid, swallowing it quickly he climbs back onto his feet. Frowning down at the damp and dirty marks on his trousers, he raises his wrists to Potter with a pointed look and a second later he is free as the tie loosens. Draco pulls it off and shoves it in his pocket and walks over to his robes pulling them on against the increasing chill in the air and pulls out his wand. A quick flick and his trousers are clean and dry, another flick and so are Harry’s who gives him a nod of thanks as he finishes doing up his trousers. Now more presentable the two Professors head out of the forest and back towards the castle where the start of term feast was currently happening. 

“Can you imagine McGonagall’s face if she’d actually caught us doing something like this when we were students?” Harry says as he takes Draco’s hand and lets out a deep chuckle. 

“I think she would have fainted at the sight or given us both detentions for a year, she would probably still do that now if she caught us.” Draco says with a smirk, “Now admit it Harry, I have the best ideas.”

“Ok I’ll admit it; acting out that school boy fantasy of yours was very, very enjoyable.” Harry says picking a leaf from Draco’s robes.

“Thank you Harry, does this mean you’d be open to acting out the other ones?” Draco asks in a teasing whisper into Harry’s ear.

“Other ones?” Harry says his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows his tone full of excitement and for a moment draco thinks he looks as young as the school boy he was just pretending to be as his face flushes.

“Oh yes, there is one involving the quidditch locker room and showers that I really liked when I was younger.” Draco says giving Harry a devilish look as they step onto the path heading for Hogwarts.

“You are an evil man, Draco Malfoy-Potter.” Harry says bringing Draco’s hand up and placing a kiss on the white gold band that decorates his fourth finger.

“But you still love me.”

“Yes” Potter answers as they share a smile and step into the castle.


End file.
